


Sacrifice

by leogrl19



Category: Loren the Amazon Princess
Genre: #NECESSARY, F/F, Fix-It, MAN: DO I FEEL BETTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leogrl19/pseuds/leogrl19
Summary: Duty. And all, that comes, after...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is right before lake scene(Tempted to just, OUTRIGHT, write, the darned sex); I noticed—with great EXASPERATION—that Saren gets a little moment with Loren before, *their*, lake scene, while Elenor, does not. Which, must be, RECTIFIED, IMMEDIATELY.  
> So, here we go~

* * *

“Majesty.”

The **sound** of steel to wood;

 _Crack_ :

Belligerent; **_splintering_** —

A decapitated head, rolls, listless, along the ground. What remains of the practice dummy, _trembles_ , in the wake of **_savage_** _force_ ….

(Armored shoulders, _heave_ ;

— _quake_ )

Elenor smiles(A storm, _chokes_ , her heart…)

The Amazon does not turn.

( _Won’t_ …)

“Have I reduced, royalty, to pouting?” (Knows: she’s being **avoided**.)

Steps—forward,

to catch; the quiver of hands, _clenched_ , around etched hilts(—neither, the Ember Blade);

The smile, fades. The elf straightens. “Will you not face me?”

 _Clang_ ;

Another.

A sad, low thump; as the wooden head, spins, past her foot.

(And, she _knows_ )The other, is unused, to articulating: ‘ ** _Feeling_** ’; beyond the length of her swords

— But, the **challenge** , is  ** _there_**.

A breath; a breath. To, halt, the _falter_ , of her tongue, as she faces a taut back. “Loren.”

“ _No_.”

Elenor flinches(After the torturous ‘ **nothing** ’, her voice—is its own _blade_ ). _Regains_ herself: “Avoiding me, solves nothing. We _have_ to talk about what Apolimesho accounted—”

“There is nothing to discuss.” _Steel_. She _flinches_ ; beyond herself(Is she so _fragile_? _When_ , was the last, she bore, so _frigid_ , a tone?) “I did not save my mother, to have her made a sacrifice, later.” Those hands, _grip_ , even tighter. “You will not die.”

She… waits—for, _more_ — for **something** : _Else_ , to follow; blinks, when she thinks the other’s, whole body, is _shaking_ ;

(…No— _No_.)

“It has to be me.”

 **Unwavering**.

Blue eyes, _whip_ , to her own(She _sees_ her…), narrowed— _glaring_ —at her _insolence_ ; swords, raised, as if she would strike her down

(…Would she **stop** her?)

Elenor shivers.

“It has to be me.” Loren flinches; the elf nods, in her place. “You will be Queen — your mother, _is_ , Queen; but, I’m a slave—”

“You are my second-in-command.”

“Who is a _slave_.”

“ _Silence_.” Snapped. A squared jaw — **_Pain_**. “Not even from _you_.”

…Elenor, swallows: the word—the **_truth_** ; down; _exhales_ , **_thickly_**

(— _Gives_ her _that_ ).

Breathes. “I don’t have a future — beyond this; beyond duty. I owe the Amazons, everything. Queen Karen; you.” The other, blinks, rapidly; looks away. “I’ll never shape the world. Not like you will. The Ember Blade—”

“Will be the _end_ to this.” Another _cut_ ; the Amazon doesn’t back down—stalks closer. “The gods saw fit to bestow the sword—it, chose, _me_. That, makes it, _my_ obligation— _my_ fate.”

A smirk. “If the Loren from the beginning, could hear, the Loren, right now…” A hard, glare — and, the woman is no _better_ , at taking her jokes. Her hands, rise—wrap, white-knuckled fists;

A _sharp_ , draw of air:

— ** _Contact_**.

 _Squeezes_. “ _Live_.” (Her **solemn** _prayer_.)The other’s mouth, falls, wordlessly. “ _Live_ to be, the ruler; the _savior_ , I know you’ll be.”

Blue;  _trembles_ , “Elenor…”

(Her heart races;  _reacts_ —and, there is nothing she wishes, more, than to  _appease_   _her_ …. 

 **But**.)

A dark expression; she disengages(and, the flickering, ‘ ** _hurt_** ’, is almost  _too much_ to  _bear_ …) “I want to be clear.”  _Releases_ : Hands. “You won’t be able to stop me.” (Her  **own** ,  _blade_.) “Your dying breath will not be a  _second_ , before my own.”

Twin swords, _clatter_ — _hit_ the ground.

(No  _thought_ —)

 _Force_ —  ** _Impact_** :

Her body, _collides_ , with wood; a stoic, dummy, behind her. _Stays_ :  ** _bound_** , by, leather and  ** _heat_** …

“ _Mis_ —” a strangled,  _gasp_ , as she recovers, lost _breaths_ ;  _tries_ …

Loren,  _slams_ , her  **back**.  _Pins_ ; with a  _vulnerability_ (… ** _Hunger_** …)that  _devastates_  her  _senses_ … “ _Why won’t you_ ,  _obey_?”  _Seethed_ ; into her ear — and, those lips, barely  _brush—so close_ … Elenor,  _jolts_ ,  _helplessly_ ;

( _Frustration_.  ** _Yielding_** …)

—  _flips_ ; their positions—the Amazon,  ** _stronger_** ; yet, possessing more  _dexterity_ :

 _Presses_ ; to the crudely sculpted figure—

 ** _Furious_** :

" _Why won't you, let me_ ,  _save you_?”

 _Hissed_.

The dummy,  _creaks_ , beneath the strain, of her driving form; Loren's.

— _A broken breath;_

A **_shudder_** , bone- ** _deep_** …

Those eyes, _flutter_ ; _close_ ;

Elenor gapes( _stupefied_ )—doesn't know,  _cause_ or **reason**

— _Shifts_ ;

 _Sweeter_ …. A ragged _hitch_

( _Soft_ …)Finds a knee— _tucked_ —between a naked thigh…

(Cannot… _comprehend_ …)

The Amazon,  _pants_ … **_Stares_**. Dark, blue; **_stained_** :

( ** _Carnal_** …)

Elenor, _jolts_ — backs away(realizes: she’s _panting_ , _too_ ). **Calms** (—does not _mention_ it);

Meets, eyes, despite the **_burn_** of her cheeks: “Would you expect, anything less?” When her words are stable. (It is, an **answer**.) “From a servant of the Amazons.”

Loren, _curbs_ , a trembling lip—tries( ** _fails_** ), to abate the, _heave_ , of her breast.

“My life, for yours.” **Grounds** , herself; in immovable **fact**. “You accepted, that oath— _demanded_ it. Said: It, to be ‘ _expected_ ’.” Pinched brows(it should **not** , _be_ ,  ** _debate_** ). “Why, falter, now?”

…cannot: decipher the first part, “… _sickness_ …”

“I.” _Confusion_. “Didn’t—”

“Leave me.” The other’s, chin, dips — and, those eyes are, _unknowable_. Veiled, by tossed ebony.

“…Loren—”

“ _Leave_!”

 _Bit_ ; through teeth;

( _Screamed_ );

And, she **_feels_** ; the irrepressible _tremors_ ; **_swell_** …

_Gouges_ , nails, to the heel of her palm;

(‘ _I’m sorry.’_ )

 ** _Disregards_**. The _lapse_ —the abject _slump_ , in the Amazon’s shoulders—

(How, they, _quake_ ;)

Walks—away.


End file.
